doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dust Breeding (audio)
Dust Breeding est la vingt-et-unième parution mensuelle des épisodes audios de Doctor Who produits par Big Finish Productions. Il mets en scène le Septième Docteur et sa compagne Ace. Il s'agit du premier épisode audio avec le Maître, interprété par Geoffrey Beevers pour la première fois depuis l'épisode The Keeper of Traken en 1981. Synopsis de l'éditeur On nineteenth-century Earth, artist Edvard Munch hears an infinite scream pass through nature. Centuries later, his painting of that Scream hangs in a gallery on the barren dust world Duchamp 331. Why is there a colony of artists on a planet that is little more than a glorified garage? What is the event that the passengers of the huge, opulent pleasure cruiser 'Gallery' are hoping to see? And what is hidden in the crates that litter the cargo hold? The Doctor's diary indicates that the painting is about to be destroyed in "mysterious circumstances", and when he and Ace arrive on Duchamp 331, those circumstances are well underway. : Au dix-neuvième siècle, sur Terre, le peintre Edvard Munch entend un cri infini. Des siècles plus tard, son tableau du Cri est accroché dans une vieille gallerie sur la planète poussiéreuse de Duchamp 331. : Pourquoi y a-t-il une colonie d'artistes sur une planète qui n'est rien de plus qu'un garage? À quel événement important les passager du Gallery, un énorme vaisseau de croisière, veulent-ils assister? Et qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans les caissent qui jonchent ses soutes? :Le journal du Docteur indique que la peinture est sur le point de disparaître dans "d'étranges circonstances", et lorsqu'Ace et lui arrivent sur Duchamp 331, ces circonstances sont sur le point d'arriver. Casting *Le Docteur - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *Bev Tarrant - Louise Falkner *Mr Seta - Geoffrey Beevers *Madame Salvadori - Caroline John *Klemp - Mark Donovan *Guthrie - Ian Ricketts *Damien Pierson - Johnson Willis *Jay Binks - Gary Russell *Albert Bootle - Alistair Lock *Maggie - Jane Goddard *Skredsvig - Jez Fielder Informations *"Mr Seta" est un anagramme de "Master". *La planète Duchamp 331 est nommée d'après Marcel Duchamp, un artiste américain d'origine française. *Plusieurs personnages de cette histoire ont des noms dérivés d'artistes célèbres: Madame Salvadori (Salvador Dalí), Klemp (Gustav Klimt) et Damien Pierson (Damien Hirst). Références *Le Docteur et Ace ont déjà rencontré les Krills auparavant (RN: Storm Harvest). *Le Docteur et Ace retrouvent Bev Tarrant (AUDIO: The Genocide Machine). *Le Warp Core a extirpé le Maître du corps Trakenite qu'il avait obtenu sur Traken (DW: The Keeper of Traken). **Cela contredit les événements de RN: First Frontier, dans lequel le Maître est débarrassé de son ADN Trakenite corrompu et se régénère grâce aux Tzuns. *Le Docteur rencontrera à nouveau cette incarnation du Maître sur Perfugium (AUDIO: Master). *Le Docteur a une copie de La Joconde dans la gallerie de son TARDIS, et dit que celle du Louvre a les mots "This is a fake" écrits sous la peinture (DW: City of Death).[[Fichier:Doctor-Who-Magazine-306dust.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|'Illustration par Lee Sullivan parue dans le DWM 306.']] Notes *C'est la première apparition du Maître dans un épisode audio. *Une illustration pour cet épisode par Lee Sullivan est parue dans le DWM 306. *Cet épisode a été enregistré le 31 mars et les 21 et 22 avril 2001. Liens externes *Page officielle de Dust Breeding sur www.bigfinish.com en:Dust Breeding (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec le Maître Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Septième Docteur Catégorie:Série mensuelle (Big Finish)